<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>reunited by Madfalldyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691437">reunited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn'>Madfalldyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuela has struggled these past 5 years, without Byleth around, and is eager to make up for lost time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manuela Casagranda/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday to Manuela!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Byleth has only just retired to his room, exhausted by the day’s events. While he hardly noticed the past 5 years that have flown by while he was sleeping, it’s been a tumultuous time trying to catch up with everything. So much has changed, in ways he never could have anticipated, and it will be difficult to get up to speed while still providing his former students with good counsel. He’s eager to get some time to relax, to unwind and try and process what all has happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that time is interrupted by a knock on his door, mere moments after he shut it behind him. He turns, opening it slowly, only to have it forced open, and arms thrown around him suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve finally got you to myself,” a familiar voice rings out, as he steadies himself against the sudden embrace. “You can’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>begin</span>
  </em>
  <span> to imagine how hard these 5 years have been.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Manuela,” Byleth responds, wrapping his arms around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you weren’t gone, I just knew it. You couldn’t be, after all. Not after all you’ve said to me, all the promises we made together,” Manuela says, burying her face against his shoulder. “I’m… I’m so glad you’re back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to be back,” he strokes her back, slowly, doing his best to comfort her. It’s such a bizarre feeling, to Byleth, it feels as though it’s only been a few days since Manuela came to him, on the eve of the battle that caused his disappearance, to spend the night together ‘just in case.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth had promised to stay with Manuela, to marry her, and be the man she’d always hoped for. He repeated all those promises then, as well, assuring her the battle would go well, and that he would be with her forever. Their romance during that first school year had been a delight, Manuela teaching Byleth many lessons he would likely not have learned on his own, during clandestine rendezvous within the monastery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, for Manuela? It has been 5 long years, a return to aching loneliness, to drowning those feelings in work and alcohol, and to wondering if he would ever come back. She couldn’t imagine moving on, considering her lack of luck in the past. And part of her simply knew Byleth wouldn’t die so easily. Perhaps it was selfish, but she didn’t believe he would break his promises to her if he could help it. She worked alongside the other faculty, searching for Byleth, for any trace of her fellow professor and lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have so much to catch up on,” Manuela says, her voice quivering. She sniffles, pulling back and looking up at him. Her face is wet with tears, and Byleth knows he can never fully make up for those missing years. “You look the same, not a day older. What sort of magic…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. It felt as though I was asleep, but time stood still for me,” Byleth answers, and he can see the gears turning in the physician’s mind. Finally, she shakes her head, giving up on that mystery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’ll be plenty of time to worry about that later, I suppose,” Manuela says, “Right now, I’d rather make up for lost time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leans up, pressing her lips to his, and pulling him tightly against her as she kisses him. It’s been so long for Manuela, years without the touch she’s grown so used to in that fateful school year. She can’t believe that for him, it’s only been a handful of days, but that doesn’t matter. She needs this, needs him, and nothing else matters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finally pulls back, breaking their kiss, she backs up. His room might be a bit worse for wear, having been ransacked and searched many times in the past 5 years, but Manuela is no stranger to finding her way through a mess. She sits on his bed, looking up at him with eyes half-lidded, pushing her already revealing dress to the side. Her clothing has never left much to the imagination, but with the meager fabric moved, Byleth can see her panties. She’s worn a lacy, alluring number which she hoped would drive him wild, and sure enough, Byleth feels himself growing more excited as he takes in the sight of Manuela’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows she must have missed him fiercely, that his absence must have been so difficult for her, and he wants to make up for that. As much as he aches for her, he crosses the small room, kneeling between her legs. He leans in, kissing his way along her thighs, slowly working his way up, towards her hips. Manuela doesn’t attempt to quiet herself, wanting to hold nothing back, and each kiss brings a whimper from her. She’s not exactly surprised Byleth would want to take care of her like this, it’s clear he wants to make up for lost time in whatever way he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Goddess, that’s wonderful,” she murmurs, as Byleth works his way higher and higher. Eventually, his lips press against the lace of her panties, and he reaches up, working to pull them down as quickly as he can. Manuela chuckles, amused by how eager her lover is becoming. “Can’t wait to get me undressed, hm? Even a couple days has you missing me, is that it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that,” Byleth answers, finally working her wet panties down those shapely legs, letting them fall around one ankle. Again, he leans in, but instead of teasingly working his way up Manuela’s legs, he buries his face between them. She whimpers, as he pushes his tongue into her folds, hungrily exploring her cunt. She shifts, pressing herself harder against his face as he eats her out. She reaches down, grabbing hold of Byleth’s hair, refusing to let him back out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed this so much, I missed you,” Manuela whines, her voice growing more and more strained as she’s pushed closer to her limit. Byleth refuses to let up, though, determined to show her the best time he possibly can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth does have a key advantage. Manuela has been pining for this, relying on nothing but her own touch for 5 years, and it shows. The older woman can’t hold out for long, not after needing this for so very long. It’s an incredible feeling, so very intoxicating after waiting years. She didn’t stand a chance, and when she finally gives in to her pleasure, she cries out, Byleth’s name on her lips as she comes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as she trembles in the throes of her orgasm, he doesn’t let up, exploring her hungrily. It isn’t until she finally relaxes, and her grip on the back of his head weakens, that he finally rises to his feet. Manuela looks up at him, panting, and smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing your best to make up for lost time, aren’t you?” she asks, and he nods. He begins to undress, working his way out of his clothes, and Manuela adjusts herself, pushing herself further onto the bed. Once Byleth is undressed, he climbs into bed, positioning himself over top of her. Manuela reaches up, wrapping her arms around him, and pulling her down against her. She meets him with a kiss, eager to feel his body pressed against hers once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, they lose themselves in the kiss, though Manuela does have her attention elsewhere as well. One hand drifts down, finding Byleth’s cock. She wraps her fingers around him, taking him in hand and gently stroking as they kiss. Byleth groans into their kiss, obviously aching for her touch. She works to guide him, to line his cock up with her cunt, spreading her legs further, and letting him push into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breaks their kiss, then, pushing himself up as he begins to thrust into her. He’s positioned above her, one hand on either side of her to steady himself, as he fucks her. Even in the days since his awakening and returning, he’s missed this. Everything was too busy for him to seek her out, but it’s obvious how badly he needed her now. ‘</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manuela, I love you,” he murmurs, and she wraps her legs around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” she answers, eager to lose herself in this, to forget about her worries over the past 5 years, the worries of coming war. If she’s with Byleth again, she can get through anything. She’s sure of that. War comes with countless tragedies, but Manuela has always been a fighter, and she refuses to give in now. “Thank you for coming back to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Byleth responds. He picks up his pace, losing his steady rhythm to his passions, finding Manuela as irresistible as ever. Soon, she’s reduced to a moaning mess, unable to speak as Byleth fucks her. She looks up at him with half-lidded eyes, watching his face, and it only goads him on. He wants to see her finish, to watch her as she comes again. It won’t take long at this rate, but he knows he can’t last much longer himself. He’s slowly gotten better, able to last longer and longer with Manuela, especially compared to their first time, but it is still a struggle to hold out for long where she is concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pounding into her, Manuela finally begins to crack, and her moaning grows louder. Byleth would worry about his former students hearing from nearby rooms, but honestly, he couldn’t care less right now. Hearing Manuela like this is a pleasure only he can experience, and he loves every sound. Finally, she cries out, and tenses up around him. He keeps thrusting into her, even as her body tightens up, squeezing his cock. He can’t manage much, however, and after a few more thrusts, he’s coming as well. With a grunt, he finishes, filling her with his seed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I’m so glad to have you back,” Manuela says, pulling Byleth down onto her. He was about to collapse anyway, and it’s easy to relax into her embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to be back,” Byleth answers, “And I’m not going anywhere this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you do, you could at least take me with you,” Manuela whines. “Don’t leave a girl waiting another 5 years, I could hardly bear the first!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!<br/>https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>